The Twisted life of Challenger Alexander Snow
by Ilovepeeta98
Summary: Ever wonder what mae President Snow so Evil. This is my idea of how reated T because I don't fully nw what's going to happen
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic but I'm board and this has been bugging me for awhile.**

**Summary – Ever wonder what made President Snow so evil this is an idea I got in the middle of class.**

**Disclaimer – Last time I check I don't have a new book coming out on August 24****th****.**

**President Snow POV**

I remember the first Hunger Games as clear as anyone. I was five the summer after that horrible revolution. Honestly at that point in my life death scared me. The night of the very first reaping I locked myself in my room, that didn't go over well with dad.

"Challenger Alexander Snow get down here RIGHT NOW or you'll be in big trouble young man." My father was screeching so loud I could just imagine the vain on his forehead throbbing on his fiery red skin his lime green hair no longer covering it up since he got that Mohawk.

"Alex come on what boy doesn't like blood and guts you'll love it now come on."

"I don't wanna, Attacker and DON'T CALL ME ALEX!"

My silly older brother Attacker was trying to get me down stairs before dad had one of his moods again, there was only one person left in this house that I'd come down for.

"Challe," I heard THAT person's voice "Please some down Daddy's scaring me again."

"Find Defender I'm coming."

Defender is my twin sister even though she's one hour older I've grown up taking care of her when dad has a mood especially now with out mom.

"Ahhh, Challenger, you've decided to join us."

"Yes Daddy."

"Thanks for getting him Defender."

"You're welcome Daddy."

2 hours later…

"Ahh the President is a genius. We punish the stupid rebels that killed your mother and get entertainment." My daddy exclaimed.

I guess I should tell you about my family.

My dad's name is Contender Luke Snow is 35 and was recently appointed head game maker. He has a tall lime green Mohawk and fiery red skin with yellow patterns, his eyes look like snakes 'cause of a surgery he had when he was younger and are bright violet, worst of all now on his back is a tattoo that say's the dumb rebels killed my wife GO HUNGER GAMES! Granny says when he was my age her little Con Con was my age he had almost shaggy black hair and blue eyes since they didn't let him alter himself 'till he was 7.

My older brother Attacker Ryan Snow has Black hair down to his back black eyes and brown skin, his only alterations are his eyes which use to be Gray and his skin which he just used enhancing skin tan from it's olive former. He's a great brother when he's not busy calling me Alex to be mean.

The Perfect child my sister Defender Lucy Snow has long wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She has already planned out her first alteration's she wants short curly pink hair and her ears pierced.

Me, well I have cropped blond hair and green eyes everyone says I'm the male image of my mom, until mommy died I didn't want alterations now I want them all. To me looking so much like her hurts so I don't want to anymore.

My mom well she looked like a female me with wavy long hair, she was a capitol peacekeeper who died at the had of a cruel district 12 rebel.

**This was mainly info, better stuff to come. **

**Yes the appearances are important/**

**~ Ilovepeeta98**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm attempting to update as much as possible before Volleyball starts because after that I'll probably only be able to maybe twice a week.**

**Disclaimer – If I'm writing one of these things I obviously don't own it. **

I don't know when the change happened. I wish I did but I don't it was between the 2nd and 3rd Hunger Games.

"Alex, the reaping for the games are here is starting."

"I'll be right there Attacker." I started running down the stairs I don't want to miss any the reaping. The Hunger Games are awesome, and yes I let him call me Alex now.

"Challe, you look so different."

"Thanks Defen."

"It's not a good thing."

"Why not little miss perfect!"

"Because this _person_ isn't my brother I want him back!"

"Well then go cry about it."

Yeah I'm being a jerk but I'm proud of my alterations. You see today's our 7th birthday and so Defen and I got to get alterations. She didn't get much since she decided not to dye her hair. She looks normal except with little sparkling blue D's on her ears and light blue streaks in her hair. Me, I went all out I now have cropped light blue hair and hazel eyes my skin is light green with black swirls on my biceps. I have a tattoo on my neck that says "A Challenger and a Defender beat an Attacker every time," Attacker tackled me for that one. Instead of my old collard shirts and khaki pants I'm now wearing a read t-shirt with a picture of the first hunger games champ Taylor a guy from District 4 and the 2nd games winner a girl named Lauren also for District 4, a leather jacket ,and black jeans. Defender is in her old style just more grown up she's in a short sleeve shimmery dress that goes to the floor and white high heels the safety heel ones.

**What did you think? This chapter was to show his new personality. I think the next Chapter will be a lot better. **

**~ Ilovepeeta98**


	3. Watch out District 12

**I'm so excited for Mockingjay I won't know how long this story will be until it I read it. **

**Disclaimer – Last time I checked My schedule for tomorrow is go to school not have a new book come out but If it's changed YEAHH! **

"Defen, come on you're being ridiculous."

"Am I Challenger? Am I really?"

"YES. YOU A… Wait since when am I Challenge?"

"Since you stopped being you."

"Come on Defen you know me."

"No I don't I thought I did but was wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're NOT my twin."

"Again what's that supposed to mean."

"Why don't you ask Attacker. He seems more like you twin then me."

"Come on you two it's down to the final 2."

"I'm watching it I'm room Attacker."

"Okay, Alex hurry!"

"On moment please."

"Come on Defender it's a family thing!"

"Well this 7 year old does want to do it with the family since she NEVE wants to see the other 7 year old ever again."

This scene kept flashing through my head. I didn't think she'd be this upset.

"Defe…."

"No Challe, even though I forgive you dumb new self doesn't mean I'm not going."

I felt like crying my sister decided to go to boarding school. The only time I'll get to see her is during the Hunger Games until she ages out or decides to come home. What made her decide to go to boarding school? I was blaming myself for being such a jerk the I found out that the Head Peacekeeper in District 12 little girl turned 12 and got sent to that school. My sister has always wanted to meet somebody from a District a poor District no the good ones the tour the Capitol each year. _I've promised myself if I'm ever President I'll get revenge on District 12 for taking my mother and my sister._

**The last line was very important.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to write this chapter in Defender's POV. Also from now on the Districts are D-#. **

**Disclaimer – Since I've spent all day and it look's like I'll spend all day tomorrow waiting for my copy of ****Mockingjay ****to come it doesn't look like I own it. **

Life is different here. Sure it's great but I mean seriously my roommate is from D-12. She's not at all what I thought she's more of a capitol person then I am. I guess that's what happens when you spend the Hunger Games with your Grandma who lives here and have a mother who is a D-1 escort. Tasha Maranda Cotez has a wired family I mean her parents wouldn't have meet except for her mom was in charge of the Peacekeepers for D-12 the year before the revolution. But I guess this school is better then being at home with the "new" Challenger.

"Rose, you there."

"Yeah Ruby."

Our school does this weird thing now that more peacekeeper's kids are coming where you get a name based on you "District". Districts are the kids you do survival and labor challenges with. I drew D-11 so I got a plant name, Rose. Tasha got D-1. Each "District has one person from the real one called the mayor, for ones that don't have a peacekeeper's kid the school gives a scholarship.

"Rose, we have a labor challenge to day, Fern wants you."

"Ahh good old Fern, is a girl on scholarship form D-11 and my leader, I'm the most normal next to her and work so I'm the peacekeeper, Daisy (Matrenha) is as capitol as it gets and is the Escort to the challenges, Briar (Brian) is the only boy in the group (he's a peacekeeper for D-11 son who would have been mayor but Fern had already gotten here scholarship) he's the challenge mentor. Violet (Venia) is the stylist. Everyone else Lily (Jakolpe), Petunia (Pollmou), Vine (Vernaklijopy) are normal citizens. Today's challenge is to build a scale model of an arena that would give our "District" the best chance to win.

**I might have more in her POV but no matter how boring this chapter is parts of it our needed for a major part in the story.**


End file.
